


I'm Sorry

by 28_Characters_Later



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: When you really mess up and hurt a family member by mistake
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t think of a better title, if someone has a better title idea please let me know. The picture that goes with it is Luna trying to comfort her weeping son. This, like the last one, has been on my computer just chillin since 2017 and I have finally actually done something with it
> 
> This has been added to the chronological order list for this AU in the profile

“NO! IT RUINED EVERYTHING! HE DOESN’T TRUST ME ANYMORE!”

Luna looked up from her computer at the sudden shout. Since when did those two fight? Stepping out of her office room, Luna watched Flowey angrily skitter into the house followed closely by Frisk.

“I didn’t think-” Frisk started to say, but Flowey cut her off.

“Yeah- you didn’t!” Using his vines, the flower climbed the stairs to the second floor bedrooms. There was a slam of a door.

Frisk sighed, putting her face in her hands.

Gaze going up the stairs, Luna walked over to her daughter before turning to her. “ _What happened_? You two have been almost inseparable since you brought him here.”

“I messed up big time.” Frisk mumbled into her hands. “I wanted to try and help him and Sans get closer but I got a lot of things stirred up.” Moving her hands, Frisk started up the stairs. “I need to-”

Her mother caught her arm. “Let him have some time to cool down. Whatever’s got him so mad won’t last forever.”

Frisk hesitated, taking a quick glance up to the top floor, before slumping back down the stairs, dragging her feet.

...

Flowey refused to talk to Frisk for the rest of the day. He did finally unlock the bedroom door, however it was only to begin shoving his large tub of dirt out of their shared room. Not an easy task for the small blossom. He may stand at two feet, but his vines can only tug so much weight when not drawing in energy while planted.

Hearing a loud grunt of frustration, Frisk ran upstairs. She found Flowey with his stem and bulb pressed against the open bedroom door, his four primary roots were attempting to shove the large tub of fertilizer. It was impressive he’d managed to push the thing this far himself. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth were clenched together. A creak of a step gave her away.

Releasing the tension in his vines, Flowey sat on the ground and glared. His petals lowered.

“…What are you doing?” Frisk asked, hoping that maybe he’d finally start talking again.

Instead of replying, Flowey pointed a vine across the hallway to the guest bedroom.

Frisk’s shoulders sagged. “Oh... Do you need any help?” Flowey turned away. Sighing, Frisk walked over and grabbed one end of the container. She then dragged it down the hall and into the room Flowey pointed to.

Scuttling into the room, Flowey parked himself by the door.

Frisk let the tub go by the window in the room, positioned so the sun would hit it in the morning. “Did you want the rest of your stuff in here too?” She tried again. Her only reply was a curt nod. Sighing and blinking back a few sharp tears, Frisk went back to her bedroom and pushed the small dresser out and then into this new room. After moving it against the back wall, she turned back to Flowey to find him pointing to the door with a vine. Hanging her head, Frisk left the room. The door was closed and locked behind her.

For the next few days Flowey only left his bedroom for food or water. He didn’t even accompany Frisk to any ambassador meetings.

...

It was the third day of Flowey’s silent treatment. Frisk waited until dark after her ambassador meeting finished for her mother to be able to drive her back home. Walking alone felt too empty without her brother chattering away while perched on her shoulder.

The ride was quiet until Frisk broke the silence. “Mom? Can we stop by the exotic food store? I want to get some snails. Maybe I can make him a snail pie and spell out ‘I’m Sorry’ with the shells on top.”

Luna turned onto the road leading towards the store. “What _happened_? You two have been joined at the hip since I met the little guy. What ‘stuff’ did you stir up with Sans?”

Frisk sank lower in the seat, going silent.

...

Once home, Frisk ran to the kitchen with the newly purchased bag of snails. Luna followed her, but only long enough to grab a bottle of water. She then went upstairs.

Stopping just outside the flower’s bedroom, she bent closer to listen. There was movement inside. Good, he hadn’t gone to sleep yet. Luna knocked on the door.

All sound from within stopped immediately.

“Flowey, it’s Luna.”

After a moment there was more shuffling from within before a click of the lock. The door opened a crack. Luna was greeted by part of a white face and single black eye peering up at her.

The bottle of water was held up and waved slightly. “Thirsty?” Flowey held out a vine to accept the bottle. “Ah, ah. I’d like to talk to you as well.” Flowey grumbled. “Just a talk. That’s all.”

Pulling the vine back into the room, Flowey moved away from the door, opening it wider for her to enter. As soon as she did the door was shut behind her and relocked.

Scuttling across the floor, Flowey climbed up onto the bed and sat down on it.

Sitting down on it as well, Luna twisted the cap off the bottle before handing it over. “So you and Frisk are having your first fight.”

Flowey scowled and sipped at the water.

“Mind telling me what happened?”

He glared at the bottle. “Frisk send you in here to convince me to talk to her again?”

Luna shook her head. “Though it would be nice if you did.” She gave him a slight side eye, before smiling warmly down at the golden blossom. “But no. I came in here to check on you and make sure _you’re_ alright. Something’s _clearly_ bothering you.”

“Why do you care?” Flowey took another sip.

“You’re like a son to me.”

The flower choked.

“Woah!” Luna gently pat the back of his stem while he coughed. “Drink the water, don’t _breathe_ it!” After a few more wheezes, the coughing fit seemed to end. “You ok?”

Flowey looked up at Luna, his petals wilting almost flat against his face. “But _why_? You didn’t even want me in the house at first.”

“A lot can change in a year.” Moving her hand from his stem, Luna lightly stroked his petals. Similar to how she would brush her fingers through Frisk’s hair sometimes. “What can I say, you’ve grown on me over time.”

Flowey initially froze at the soft touch but eventually leant into it shutting his eyes.

Luna only stopped when she noticed tears streaming down the flower’s face. Worried she might have accidentally hurt him, she started to pull her hand back. A vine lightly wrapped around her wrist.

“Please don’t stop, Mom…” As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes snapped open and a look of panic crossed his face. The vines unwound from her arm as he backed away a little. “I –I mean um.” Noticing he still had the water bottle, he held it out with a vine. “I mean, I’m done with this.”

Deciding not to question this reaction just yet, Luna capped the bottle and set it on the floor next to the bed.

Flowey’s vines twisted around themselves as he looked away. After a moment of nervous fidgeting he finally spoke. “The thing – the thing that happened with Frisk.” He took in a breath and let it out as a sigh. “Before Frisk took me home I was really … bad. Really bad. But before that I was good! And, when I was good I was living with Sans and Papyrus.” Flowey wiped his eyes with a vine. “I didn’t have a home,” Flowey turned towards the bed, “or a family. So they took me in.”

He fell silent for a moment, trying to find the right way to word things. Luna didn’t say a word, letting him take as much time as needed.

“Sans knew I had trouble …. _connecting well with others_ – actually he’s the one that told me why that was. He did everything he could to help me, whether it was going along with my hare-brained schemes to fix myself or suggesting things himself.” Flowey sniffled. “I… I couldn’t – nothing worked! No matter what we did nothing worked!”

By now his whole small body was trembling slightly as more tears spilled down his face. Before he was able to continue he gave a soft hiccup while trying to wipe his eyes.

Not wanting to interrupt the flower, but unable to just _sit there_ , Luna scooped the weeping floral child up. She didn’t say anything, just held him on her lap in a delicate embrace.

Flowey hiccupped again as his vines wound around her arms. More tears came.

It took a while, but Flowey finally found his voice again.

“I – I wanted to _care_ about them. I even started calling them my big brothers! I wanted so _badly_ to be happy!” Another hiccup. “O-one day when Sans was out I…” Flowey squeezed his eyes shut. “I … _hurt_ … Papyrus. I hurt him _real_ bad. I wasn’t angry I just – I wanted to see. I wanted to _feel bad_ about it.” Flowey finally opened his eyes as the flood continued to stream down. “I … I couldn’t. Sans got mad. I lost my home and big brothers all in the same day.”

Flowey fell back into silence, other than the occasional hiccup.

It seemed for a moment that might be all that was going to come out of him. But soon enough, he continued.

“After many rese- um… After many … After a long time, Sans forgot I hurt Papyrus. But he never trusted me again.” Flowey turned his tear-stained face up to Luna, looking at her upside down from how he sat in her arms. “And then Frisk fell underground. We freed everyone and then she brought me here.” Flowey lowered his head to Luna’s arms and began idly poking at a button on the sleeve of her suit with a vine. “I still couldn’t connect and I didn’t know why she was bothering with me. I kept waiting for her to get bored or angry with me and make me leave.” He stopped prodding the button and his petals actually lifted again. “But then she _did something_. Somehow she got me to care again. I wasn’t broken or alone inside anymore. I felt – _feel_ almost _normal_.” Flowey’s petals lowered again. “I understood why Sans was so mad at me.”

He wiped his eyes again. The tears may have slowed to an almost-stop, but they began once more. “I thought: now that I can feel, maybe I could get close to them again. Papyrus let me, but Sans still kept me at a distance.” Flowey glared over his tears. “Frisk tricked both me and Sans into a therapy session. The psychiatrist soon had me in a mess like this.” A vine gestured up and down himself from how he was crying to the fact he was still tightly clinging to Luna’s arms. “Before, that wouldn’t have happened, but with these new stupid emotions I’ve become a cry-baby again.”

Flowey sighed, wiping his eyes once again. “While I blubbered like an idiot, Sans was reminded of everything he forgot. I think. I know he looked horrified, so I think he was reminded. Or at least he was reminded why he hated me. Papyrus drove us back home and well… you saw me and Frisk when we came inside. That’s it.” He rested his lower petals and his head on Luna’s arm, waiting for however she was going to take all of this.

Luna wasn’t _entirely_ sure she followed _everything_. It was an _odd_ choice in wording and it definitely rose _several questions_. But she followed enough for the here and now.

“Do you think Frisk was trying to be mean, or help you connect to your former family?”

Flowey turned up towards Luna, a questioning look on his face and petals rising in confusion. “Huh?” Of all the things he expected her to start with after his story, it wasn’t that. _Both_ of these humans were always able to catch him completely off guard.

“When she set up the therapy session. You said with your new ability to … feel emotions, you could understand why Sans was upset with you in the first place. What do you think Frisk’s goal was?”

Flowey sank in her arms, glaring at the floor. “I guess trying to help. But it was the wrong kind of help! And now he’ll _never_ forgive me! She-”

“Ended up hurting a family member she holds very dear and who she’s desperately trying to now earn the forgiveness of.”

Flowey’s petals drooped.

“If anything I think she now knows more than ever how you feel on this matter.”

He was quiet for a while.

The silence was interrupted with a knock on the door, followed by a “Flowey? Flowey please open the door.”

Luna stayed quiet, looking down at the flower in her lap. It was his choice.

Flowey shut his eyes and buried his face in Luna’s sleeve. He stayed like that for a small eternity, and for a moment Luna thought he might have fallen asleep. That was until he finally lifted his head and nodded, though he made no move to leave Luna’s arms.

Moving one arm under his bulb and roots so he wouldn’t fall, Luna stood from the bed and headed for the door.

Once the door was unlocked and opened, Frisk was first looking down, though her head shot up at seeing her mother carrying Flowey. Frisk held the pie up. Just as Luna had heard Frisk declare earlier, there were snail shells spelling out her apology on the surface. And little pieces of snail sticking out here and there in the pie itself.

Flowey stayed quiet for another moment, and then gestured with a vine for Frisk to come closer. She did so. Keeping two vines coiled around Luna’s arm, Flowey stretched forward and wrapped his other two vines around Frisk’s shoulders, moving his face to the crook of her neck.

Keeping one hand under the pie, Frisk returned the hug immediately with her other.

“Frisk, I – just leave trying to earn Sans’ trust up to _me_ , ok?”

Frisk nodded. “I promise. I’m so sorry, Flowey. … Does this mean we’re on speaking terms again? I was afraid I made you hate me.”

Flowey’s vines squeezed tighter. “I don’t hate you. I’m just … mad and hurt, and tired of being mad and hurt. I still love you, Sis.”

Frisk blinked in surprise as she pulled back from the hug a bit. That was the first time he’d referred to her as his sister. After studying his face for a moment, Frisk smiled and hugged the flower again. “I love you too, _Bro_.”

Finally Flowey climbed from Luna’s arm onto Frisk’s shoulder.

Luna stepped aside as the two entered the bedroom.

“So how many snails did you put in this thing?” Flowey asked, slithering down to inspect the pie Frisk held.

She chuckled. “I’m not entirely sure, I just got a large bag of ‘em. There’s a chance it’s more snail than actual pie.”

“ _Perfect_.” There was a chance Flowey might have been drooling while gazing down at the pie.

... 

The next day Flowey’s belongings were moved back into Frisk’s room. 


End file.
